1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to input protection circuits for amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational amplifier or instrumentation amplifier, can include an input protection circuit for protecting the amplifier from large input signals. Absent protection, large input signals can lead to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation, which can cause damage to the amplifier, such as damage to semiconductor junctions and/or electromigration in metal lines.
The input protection circuit can be used to provide the input signal to the amplifier's amplification circuitry when the input voltage signal is within a safe voltage range, such that the amplifier can amplify the input signal. For instance, in one example, the input protection circuit can provide the input signal to amplification circuitry when the voltage level amplifier's inputs are within a certain voltage range of the amplifier's power supply rails. However, when the input signal is large and falls outside the safe range, the input protection circuit can be used to block or otherwise impede the input signal from reaching the amplifier's amplification circuitry, thereby protecting the amplifier from damage.